Sonny (I, Robot)
Sonny is a character from the 2004 movie, I, Robot. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * AIDA vs. Sonny (Completed) * Penny Polendina vs. Sonny Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agent Texas * Connor (Detroit: Become Human) *T-X History From the outside, Sonny appears to be a normal, mass-produced NS-5 android. However, Sonny was personally created by Dr. Alfred J. Lanning, the Director of Research at U.S. Robots (USR). It seems that Dr. Lanning realized that the Three Laws of Robotics would eventually lead to a robots seizing control of humanity for humanity’s own good, so he created Sonny to assist in defeating the robots. Death Battle Info Appearance The NS-5 is the newest and most advanced android model produced by U.S. Robotics (USR). It is a clear advance over the earlier NS-4, which it is currently replacing en masse. The NS-5 is clearly artificial, being humanoid in shape, but obviously robotic in appearance. The largely black-and-silver mechanism of the android is highlighted in certain areas with translucent casing that highlights the human-like appearance of the machine. One of the greatest highlights of this model is its flexible face, which allows it to mimic human facial expressions. The NS-5 is very strong, fast, and flexible. It can lift heavy loads, move quickly place to place, and can even climb vertical walls. It is fully programmed to follow the Three Laws of Robotics, and can receive updates to its software directly from USR. Although Sonny looks like a normal NS-5, he is actually a unique creation. Sonny was built from a dense allow, which allows him to go places the other NS-5s cannot. More importantly, though, Sonny has a secondary processing system, which allows him to ignore the Three Laws of Robotics, when he feels that it is necessary. Unlike all other known androids, Sonny can dream. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength - Sonny is very strong, able to lift heavy items. * Superhuman speed - He is able to run far faster than a human being can. * Superhuman endurance - Being a machine, Sonny can hold a heavy item aloft or run without resting for as long as his batteries hold out. * Superhuman dexterity - He can twist his body farther than any human can, allowing him to make combat moves that a human would find impossible. A move of his is to run and leap, forming himself into a spinning cannonball. * Superhuman jumping ability - He can leap farther than a human could, and land from higher drops without suffering damage. * Superhuman climbing ability - He was able to swing around the side of a building, staying out of the line of fire of a N.Y.P.D. helicopter. * Repair ability - If Sonny has access to another NS-5, or a USR parts center, he can quickly replace lost or damaged parts. * Interchangeability – If Sonny can put himself with other NS-5s, it will be impossible for any observer to tell which one is him, unless he chooses to reveal himself. Weaponry Sonny does not normally carry a weapon, but can use one if the situation calls for it. Feats * Sonny leaped out of an upper-story window, and landed without damage. * He stuck his hands through a steel shudder and pulled it open. * He moves so fast, that humans found it nearly impossible to shoot him. * He struck a metal table with his fists, and left two indentations. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Robots Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist